


Realizations

by Darkchi13



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: After the rock episode, Jackie thinks, M/M, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: Jackie thinks about Valmont after the horse talisman returns him to flesh and blood.
Relationships: Jackie Chan/Valmont
Kudos: 1





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of JCA and feel like it doesn't get enough love so I'm going to add some. I just re-watched The Rock episode and got inspired by the scene where Jackie feels up Valmont looking for the cure. That is how this was born. There is now a discord channel for JCA lovers. https://discord.gg/kGsxTDcQRH come join us.

Jackie Chan sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. 

“Bad day,” he muttered.

It hadn’t been bad before. He had been too busy trying to find a cure with Uncle, panicking over turning to stone and then trying to stop Jade from handing over the talismans. Okay it had been a very bad day, but it was a different bad. It wasn’t until he had reached his room and relaxed that he remembered and now he couldn’t forget. 

He flexed his flesh fingers, watching his skin move and remembering the feeling of silk. 

“Bad day,” he muttered again. 

He couldn’t forget how elegant Valmont had been. How his suit looked tailor made for perfection. How his shirt had been silky soft against Jackie’s hands and, most damning, the firm muscles he had felt beneath the fabric. 

He hadn’t noticed during the dragon talisman incident. He had been too distracted by his rage. The most he remembered about Valmont from then was that he had glowed and the weird veins on his forehead. He hadn’t noticed that Valmont was a very attractive man. The archaeologist kind of wanted to see the man with his hair down. Maybe run his fingers through it. Ruck up the other man’s clothes so Valmont looked dishevelled and less than perfect. Then there was the accent. Jackie pulled on his hair in an attempt to get a grip. 

“Very bad day.”

Maybe if he ignored the feelings they would go away? Valmont almost never came into the field anyway. He always sent his enforcers. Jackie would probably never see the man again. He could handle this. It would be fine.


End file.
